Chance Meeting
by KurukiXV
Summary: Gasp! A FujixSakuno fic. I usually ship RyoxSaku but this is full blown FujixSakuno. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis because if I did, Fuji would be mine! Hehe...
1. Chapter 1

Yay, a Prince of Tennis fanfic! This one is about Sakuno in college and her meeting Fuji. I don't know how long this one will be, but I will finish it nicely. -wink- Read on for their chance meeting!

* * *

Sakuno was hopelessly lost and overwhelmed. At 12 o'clock, she was late and standing in a mist of students flocking on campus. Her cheeks pink, she looked around for some sort of guidance and she'd asked a passerby for the main office/registration area. Though they pointed out the direction, she'd still managed to get lost. Biting her lip in frustration, she fingered a long strand of hair while once again looking at the student guide booklet. She inwardly groaned while she scanned the map.

"Need help?" Sakuno looked up to face a tall, smiling, handsome, young man. His hair was light brown and seemed to be tussled by the wind. His smile was unwavering as he looked down at the petite girl.

"Ano… I'm trying to find my way to the registration office."

"Well then, I'll escort you there", the stranger offered quickly. Sakuno looked up to face him and noticed now a familiarity about the stranger.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Sakuno inquired tentatively.

"I don't know, do you?" the man leaned down closer, flashing cerulean eyes. Sakuno was temporarily stunned by his proximity, but soon collected her wits, searching her brain.

However, it only took about two seconds to identify him, "Fuji-senpai!"

"And Ryuuzaki-chan. So nice to see you again. Attending university, I suppose?" Fuji said, more of a statement than a question.

"Hai" Sakuno answered.

"Well, let's get going then" he said turning and beckoning her to follow him. Sakuno was just about to ask where when she remembered she was trying to get registered into college.

"So" Fugj started , breaking the silence after a few minutes. "How are you? And Ryuuzaki-sensei? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Oh, we're fine. And yourself?" Sakuno replied politely.

"Just splendid" Fuji responded, broadening his smile. Once they'd set Sakuno up in the office, she received her dorm info.

"Ah, room 301 in XXX Hall. Let's go see your dorm, shall we?" and with that Fuji whisked Sakuno away, leaving the office and heading south. After another five minutes of walking and a question from Fuji about how she liked the school's architecture, Sakuno was standing in the doorway of her new room. The walls were a rose color and the room was quite spacious and Sakuno was happy at once.

Fuji, who was kindly holding her two luggage bags, asked, "How do you like it?"

"It's wonderful!" Sakuno exclaimed, obviously satisfied.

"I'm glad you like it" Fuji said and followed her into the room.

"Ah, gomen, Fuji-senpai! I hope you aren't late for class!" Sakuno apologized.

"Oh no, class doesn't start for the next ten minutes. It was my lunch break. I guess I better get going" Fuji said, glancing at his wristwatch.

"It was really nice seeing you again, Ryuuzaki-chan", Fuji added, flashing her a broad smile. "Don't worry, you'll see me again." And instantly, Fuji vanished from her room to the hallway.

* * *

Ooo, Fuji! Yummy... I mean yay! Next chapter, Ryoma's whereabouts, Fuji shows Sakuno around, and maybe even lunch in a cafe... Now if you would just hit that 'Go' button. -smiles prettily-


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay, it's 3:17 A.M. and I finally got it together. I know this story has been on hiatus for three months but I'm back with Chapter 2. Now that my main story is finished, I can pick this one up. Yaya! Hopefully, all you people who initially read and enjoyed Chapter 1 aren't gone permanently. -crickets chirp- Aw, come on!

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakuno sank onto her bed, situated on the west side, headboard against the wall when you walked in. The other bed on the east wall had luggage bags on it and a big box, left by the owner no doubt.

Sakuno gazed about the room and noticed two dressers with mirrors next to each other, on Sakuno's left when lying down. Nightstands were besides each bed and a window was above Sakuno's bed. Since classes for Sakuno didn't start until the next day, Sakuno began unpacking her clothes and personal belongings. A shelf besides her bed six feet off the ground was provided for her trinkets, knick-knacks, and books. The rest she placed on her nightstands and bureau.

After an hour of unpacking, Sakuno was bone tired. Flopping down on her bed, she wiped her brow and examined the room. Once she got a job near campus, she could save for a TV and other décor.

"Sup!" a girl barged into the room quite loudly, prompting Sakuno to sit up abruptly.

"Name's Utada Kuruki. (pronounced Kah-roo-key) Yours?"

"My name's Ryuuzaki Sakuno" she replied. Sakuno was a bit wide-eyed at the sudden stranger's entrance.

"Nice to meet you Sakuno-chan. You seem nice and sane, so we shouldn't have any problems. I'm quite pleasant myself you know." Kuruki flashed a smile that made her dark green eyes sparkle. This complimented her hair, also dark green, which had bangs and reached her mid-back.

"So Sakuno-chan. I, for one, do not know the lay of this college land. But since we're roommates, we might as well find our way around together before classes tomorrow. You game?" Kuruki asked, looking pumped about the small adventure.

"I guess" Sakuno said. "Won't we get lost, though?" Sakuno added, looking a bit scared.

"Yup. But we don't wanna get lost tomorrow morning do we?" Sakuno looked a bit more apprehensive for a second, then shook her head and followed the girl out the door. So the two girls set off with only a map as a guide.

* * *

"Come on! I think we're like…" Kuruki paused to glance at the map. "…halfway back. It'll only take 20 minutes." Kuruki was looking back at the panting Sakuno, who was doubled over, hands on thighs, from walking for three hours without food or anything to drink on the way. She had also just raced Kuruki for half a mile. (Guess who won.)

"Can we…just rest…a second?" Sakuno asked in between breaths.

Kuruki, seeing how tired Sakuno was, replied "Sure, no rush." The two girls went to a nearby bench and sat down. After a few minutes of Sakuno taking time to catch her breath, Kuruki spotted a guy in the distance.

"Sakuno-chan! Look, isn't he cute?" Kuruki asked quietly, taking care to point discreetly.

"Oh, Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno replied, glancing at Kuruki, then caught Fuji waving in the distance. Fuji, in a blue and white thin-striped button-down and khaki pant, did look kind of hot with his backpack slug over one shoulder. Sakuno and Kuruki stood as Fuji approached.

"Konnichiwa Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno greeted.

"Hello, Ryuuzaki-chan. Your friend?" Fuji asked charmingly, causing Kuruki to blush a bit.

"This is Kuruki-chan, my roommate", Sakuno announced.

"Nice to meet you" Fuji said politely, shaking hands with the still slightly pink Kuruki.

"I'd like to show you around to all the really popular spots on campus tomorrow. If you don't mind Sakuno-chan?" Fuji smiled wide, head cocked, deep blue eyes flashing, waiting for Sakuno's answer.

"Hai! That would be great" Sakuno gave her answer and waved happily as Fuji bid his goodbye to her and Kuruki.

Once Fuji was out of earshot, Kuruki piped up, "Sakuno-chan! You should get to really get to know Fuji-senpai! He seems very nice. And handsome" she added, winking.

"Oh no, Fuji-senpai and I are just acquaintances" Sakuno quickly clarified, blushing a crimson color.

"But you could be more. Come on! We gotta go pick out an outfit for tomorrow!" And dragged Kuruki Sakuno back to their dorm, seemingly more excited than the chestnut-haired girl.

* * *

Ryoma disembarked from the plane, careful to keep his cap low. He never knew when crazed fans would jump out. Besides, he wanted to be in good shape for Wimbledon. After all, he was 18-year old Echizen Ryoma, rising star on the tennis scene. 'Now, what should I eat before my practice match?' Ryoma pondered as he walked through the airport food court.

Author's Note: Sorry, there's no Ryoma planned beyond this point. But basically, he's out of Sakuno's life and is only a passing thought now and then to her. I would personally have it different (as will be seen soon in another POT fic I will have uploaded soon) but this is a FujiSaku fic and I don't want him to be a distraction...AT ALL. Now, just click on that little button, please. :) Oh, and 'Utada' is inspired from the J-Pop star Utada Hikaru. However, Kuruki is an original name of mine that I thought up by myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and the attention I've been getting for this fic. I reallly appreciate it. Since I'm only 13, I don't know much about college life, but I'm estimating this fic will be between eight and ten chapters long. Plus, I don't think I'm very good at long drawn-out fics, especially if it dones't have my OTP. However, I will do my very best to please you, the readers. On to...

Chapter 3

After a lengthy conversation with Kuruki about herself and Fuji's history, Sakuno finally got geared up for the little outing Fuji had invited her on. With Kuruki's advice, she'd chosen a light pink summer dress that flowed out just above her knees. On her feet were simple flats and hair was in one curly ponytail low to the side. She looked refreshing and nice as Kuruki beamed over her handiwork.

"He's gonna love ya now" she commented. "Oh, by the way, did he say where to meet him or anything?" Kuruki asked.

"No! Oh no! What do I do now? Am I supposed to meet him at his dorm or where we were yesterday or-" Sakuno was in the middle of major panicking just as Kuruki cut her off.

"Calm down Sakuno-chan. I think you're best bet would be to go where we were yesterday."

"But-"

"You'll be fine. Now out the door. You don't want to keep Fuji-kun waiting" Kuruki said in a sing-song voice. Sakuno grabbed her purse and gratefully smiled at Kuruki.

"Arigatou" she added to Kuruki as she went to turn the knob. However, a knock came before she could open it. Once she did, she was only half-expecting Fuji. But there he was, leaning against the wall right outside the door.

"hello Sakuno-chan. Are you ready to tour the campus?" Fuji wore a blue button-down, open at the collar with the sleeves tolled up to his elbows and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hai." Sakuno replied. Once again, Fuji looked quite attractive.

"Bye Sakuno-chan!" Kuruki said as Sakuno and Fuji left. After walking for a few minutes, Fuji pointed out a restaurant right across the street.

"It's not part of the campus, but a lot of students go there for the good food. It's a lot better than almost all the places here."

"What's it called?" Sakuno asked, gazing across the street.

"Naomi's Place. And that's the observatory" Fuji gestured to a building with a glass dome top.

"There are telescopes on the top floor where you can look up at the starts at night. I go there quite often actually" Fuji remarked, staring fondly at it.

"You mean, you can see all the constellations and stars you can't see ordinarily?" Sakuno asked. At first, she regretted asking that question, for the answer was obvious.

But she was soon set at ease, when Fuji replied, "Yes, there's a few that are more powerful than the rest that only the students majoring and minoring in astronomy use. It's truly a magnificent thing. That's why astronomy is my major." Sakuno noticed his voice filled with a bit of passion and excitement.

"Maybe we can go there sometime" Fuji said, smiling down at Sakuno.

"I would like that" Sakuno answered, smiling back. Right after speaking, she hoped she didn't sound too interested. But she did want to get to know Fuji, and he was pleasant after all. And handsome, she admitted to herself, blushing a rose color.

"That's the garden and plant greenhouse" Fuji motioned, pointing to another building and a lush marked area that read 'Botanical Garden'. In slightly smaller print, it read, "No littering of any kind!"

"Can we take a look around?" Sakuno asked. A beautiful orange tiger lily near the entrance caught her eye and she wanted to see more.

"Of course, Sakuno-chan" Fuji replied. Catching Sakuno off guard, he slipped his hand in her's and led her inside to admire the flowers. Though Sakuno's attention was diverted, she still couldn't help but blush at Fuji's endearing gesture.

"They're all so pretty" Sakuno exclaimed almost breathless, as she took in the vivid colours of the plants. She sat down and tenderly touched a stem. She brought her nose to it and inhaled delicately.

A 'flash' and a click was heard as Sakuno saw a camera go off. Then she noticed Fuji and the slightly mischievous smile on his face.

"You took a picture of me?" Sakuno inquired, wondering why in the world Fuji wanted to take a picture of her.

"I just couldn't resist. The scene was so peaceful and beautiful" Fuji commented, taking another. This one was of a red-tinted Sakuno, her cheeks flushing.

"Oh" she simply said.

"Is that okay Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked, a worried look upon his face.

"Yes, I just… I never thought that I looked okay in pictures" she said, lowering her head to a deep purple flower in her hand.

"Sakuno-chan, I want you to know that I think you're very pretty, in pictures or not." Sakuno blushed heavily and raised her head.

"Thank you Fuji-sempai."

"Anytime. Oh, and you can call me Syusake-kun." Sakuno only smiled and stood up to walk on. Fuji stood with her, smiling also and the two proceeded onwards through the garden.

* * *

-snicker- Fuji and Sakuno are awesome together, though I'm suffering from a bout of missing Ryoma. However, he will not be appearing in this story. I hope I set all of you who were worried about him stealing the spotlight at ease. This is just a nice FujiSaku fic ONLY! I hope you enjoyed and please, review. It makes me feel fluffy inside.

P.S. Naomi's Place is purely fictional. Don't sue me!!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know, I epic failed with the word count. Please don't hate me! Despite the fact that I'm losing interest in the FujiSaku pairing, I will try my very hardest to wrap this fic up the best way I can. The next chapter will probably be the next to last or the last chapter. Gomen to all the ones that were expecting something a bit longer. FujiSaku fluff ahead, come and get it!

WARNING: There's some suggestiveness in this chapter. Doesn't really qualify for a warning, but I just thought I would let you know.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Wow! This place is nice" Sakuno and Kuruki said simultaneously, giggling after the statement.

"Hey Saku-chan, you made it" Fuji said, looking over from a billiard table. After a month of getting to know each other, Fuji had taken to calling Sakuno, Saku-chan while Sakuno called him Shu-kun.

"Yeah, but Kuruki had to stop for free cake" Sakuno lightly giggled looking at her best friend.

After seeing Utada-kun lightly sweatdrop, Kuruki stated, "What? It was free" like that was the only explanation the world would ever need.

"You guys want in?" Fuji's friend, Utada-kun asked, motioning to the pool table.

"Sure" Kuruki said cheerily. She harbored a small crush for Fuji's friend from the few times she'd seen him.

"Okay, but I've only played twice before" Sakuno warned before taking her place by the pool table.

"Don't worry, I'll help you" Fuji reassured her, flashing Sakuno a smile. She gratefully smiled back as she positioned herself over the table with the pool stick.

"Here" Sakuno felt breath in the outer shell of her ear, making her blush immensely for she knew who it was.

"Put your hand here" and Fuji gently moved her fingers to the right place. Meanwhile, Sakuno was borderline hyperventilating. She'd never been this close to Fuji before, let alone a guy. But who could blame her? Fuji's hot, Sakuno's attracted to him and his body is applying pressure to her backside. I know I would be reaching for a brown paper bag.

Anyhow, with Fuji's hand over her's Sakuno sunk the ball into a pocket.

"There. Excellent Saku-chan" Fuji beamed down at her after standing up.

"Iie. It was you Shu-kun."

Leaning down a bit so that his face was level with Sakuno's, he whispered, "Ne, Saku-chan. Give yourself some credit." And then he was standing straight again, as if he'd never said anything to her at all. Sakuno, of course, blushed heavily but continued playing. Fuji didn't help her with her shots anymore but gave her pointers in between turns.

After two games of pool, Utada-kun had to leave and Kuruki muttered something about 'chemistry' and ran off, leaving Fuji and Sakuno alone at the restaurant/lounge.

"So Saku-chan, are you up for some lunch?"

"Sure." The two grabbed a table and soon a waitress came for their orders. Fuji ordered a chicken Caesar salad and Sakuno ordered chicken tenders, something mess-free, or so she thought. Ten minutes after starting into their meals, Sakuno looked up from her raspberry lemonade to see Fuji lightly smiling.

"Shu-kun?" Sakuno inquired, wondering what Fuji was seeing or thinking to make him laugh so. He picked up his unused napkin and used it to gently wipe the side of Sakuno's mouth, eliciting another deep blush from her. Turns out Sakuno wasn't careful enough with her barbeque sauce.

"Saku-chan is very amusing" Fuji noted out loud, while smiling at her.

"Ano…" Sakuno just blushed more and turned to look out the window by their table in an effort to hide her embarrassment.

Still smiling at Sakuno, Fuji was still laughing inside at what could have been his actions. What Fuji really wanted to do, was not to wipe the sauce off. In fact, he would've much rather preferred to **lick** it off. Sick, huh? Well, who's to say what would've happened?

-Me!!-

In his sadistic yet gentle mind, Fuji pictured a ruby Sakuno blinking rather rapidly at Fuji's licking of the sauce. 'But alas', Fuji thought. 'Those sorts of things will have to wait. At least until I find out her true feelings for me. All in due time' he thought and continued eating. But not without a glance and a smile Sakuno's way every once in a while.

* * *

Please review, I know it'll help me finish this fic nicely once I recieve some feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This story has finally been concluded and I'm so happy about it for the wrong reasons. BUT, I hope that all of you still following this story enjoy the last chapter. I thank all those who have supported me, for without you I wouldn't have finished the story. I really appreciate all the readers, reviewers, and those who put this story on alert and gave it so much attention. You're all very awesome for giving me the continous boost to finish this story. Now, on to the actual story.

Chapter 5

"Come on, Saku-chan. The view's even better from the very top of the dome." Fuji guided Sakuno by the hand as they made their way to the fifth level of the observatory.

They'd met up outside the garden at around nine o'clock to check out the night's stars. They hadn't seen each other but once between classes and even then, they couldn't stop to talk. Than after classes, Sakuno had a meeting with the COE club (Clean Our Earth) to decide the next stretch of highway they wanted to clean. Then, she had to eat dinner and help Kuruki study for her Calculus 2 test.

As for Fuji, he'd been helping plant a new plot in the garden and touring part of the city for an altered landscapes photography project. In between the homework, studying, and extracurricular activities, Fuji managed to send Sakuno a text asking if she wanted to meet him outside the garden that night. Of course, Sakuno had text a hasty 'Yes!' and their plans were set.

And now they were here, their hands in each other's, making their way up the stairs to the very top of the observatory. It was March in Sakuno's freshman year of college and she was very content. She knew Fuji like the back of her hand, even the future stuff like how many kids he wanted and whether or not he would cook for his wife. (Yes!)

Likewise, Fuji knew Sakuno just as well. They'd became close friends soon after their reunion last September and spent a good amount of their free time together. However, they'd never discussed the prospect of…them…ever being together.

But Sakuno thought of it often. She really liked Fuji but usually dismissed her fantasies with one of the following: 1) She wasn't pretty enough for Fuji to like her like that. 2) He was a junior and she was a freshman, therefore the age gap. 3) Fuji already had a girlfriend since he was so good-looking. And the list went on and on until Sakuno had about 20 top reasons why she wouldn't end up with Fuji.

Whenever she _was _with Fuji, she could think up 50 top reasons why she should and could be with Fuji. So while they were ascending the stairs, hands together, about 20 reasons were in the forefront of her mind, much to her delight. And now they were at the top of the stairs, where there were two telescopes stationed.

Fuji, still holding Sakuno's hand went to one. Once there, his hand left her's much to her slight dismay. He peered through and found a clear sky. And a surprise. A planet… Mars.

"Sakuno, come see." He moved aside and she looked through. She saw a bright ball of light that resembled but seemed a bit bigger than a star.

"It's beautiful" Sakuno commented and was very sincere about it. Mars looked extravagant against the midnight blue of the sky. "I know" Fuji replied softly and when Sakuno stepped back from the telescope, Fuji was smiling at her. Not a wide one, and not a small one either. His blue eyes were open and shone brightly as he took Sakuno's hand. A shiver was sent down her spine as he looked into her eyes, gaze never wavering.

'Oh, don't tell me…' Sakuno's train of thought trailed off as Fuji said, "There's something I've been meaning to say Saku-chan."

Mentally, Sakuno was freaking out. (Is this it? Oh goodness!) On the outside, she appeared mostly composed but seemingly out of breath.

"I'm all ears" she replied and smiled with certainty.

"Saku-chan, we're very close and we spend a lot of time together. And I'm not sure if…if this is what you feel, too, but…Sakuno, I love you and I want to be with you."

If Sakuno thought her heart was beating as fast as it possibly could before, she was wrong.

Fuji let go of one hand and instead placed it on her cheek. He leaned in, eyes still open, as Sakuno's fluttered close. And the deal was sealed.

Their lips connected and it only took a second for Sakuno to register that Fuji, the Fuji she'd been craving, was kissing her. And a few seconds after that, when Fuji broke the contact, Sakuno didn't feel ready.

"Shu-kun?"

"Yes, Sakuno?"

"I wasn't ready for you to…to stop."

Sakuno blushed as Fuji smiled and kissed her again, and needless to say, felt like he'd already got his answer.

As for Sakuno, she was as happy as can be, for what she'd wanted most was finally granted.

They stayed there, kissing and talking about their future, until the observatory closed at 11. They walked hand in hand to Sakuno's dorm, where he left her at her doorway after a final kiss good night and the promise of them together tomorrow. Sakuno settled into bed as pleasant thoughts of her future and what lay ahead lulled her into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! I Love You All, kataragirl11/Nissa


End file.
